


Working For the Weekend

by CherryBlossomBabes



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boys Being Boys, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Flirting, Funny, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Play Fighting, Rivalry, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomBabes/pseuds/CherryBlossomBabes
Summary: Slash is a new receptionist at an upscale LA agency. Turns out, his new boss might have a thing for him..
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Steven Adler & Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 10





	1. Service, Please!

••••

AXL

"Morning, Redhead!" Duff taunts, smirking. He pats my head with one hand, holding his cup of coffee in the other. "Don't you look cute today!"

"Shut it, Mckagan." I take his hand from me and smooth my hair. "I always look good."

Steven's blonde hair zips behind him as Izzy pushes a spinny chair containing him towards me. When he arrives, he gives me a warm smile. 

"Morning, Rose!" He chirps. "Well today?"

"Just picking goddamn daisies. " I snark, checking my watch. Steven's smile slides off his face.

"The hell happened to you?" 

"I hired a dumbass who can't tell time, that's what." I sigh, exasperated. "Remember how I told you we needed a secretary?"

Duff gasps, nearly dropping his coffee.

"We got one?" 

I nod.

"Yup. He's fresh off the market too." I shoot Duff a look. "So be nice."

Duff rolls his eyes at me, giving me a wink after.

"Axl, I am a gentleman!"

I chuckle at Duff's joke, and I'm about to respond when-

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" A man dashes through the front door, a cloud of dark curls raining over his face. "God, I didn't know LA traffic was this bad.."

"You should be sorry!" I snap. "We've got shit to do!" 

I'm about to dig into our newbie more when he pushes his curls from his face. I'm taken back by how goddamn gorgeous he is.

"I uhm-"

Duff smacks my arm, smiling widely.

"You were saying, Axl?"

I clear my throat and look at Saul, our newbie. He's short, which makes him 20x cuter. He's wearing a black button down undone halfway which means he's relaxed.. huh..

"Mr. Hudson."

Saul perks up, his curls bouncing as he straightens his posture.

"Yes, Mr. Mckagan?" Saul asks sweetly. I look at Duff, and his face is nearly purple with blush. 

"Allow me to introduce the rest of our team." Duff walks to Saul, putting a hand around his waist. "Meet Mr. Adler and Mr. Stradlin. You already know me and Mr. Rose."

Steven and Izzy give Saul a wave, both smiling large grins. Saul waves back with a schoolboy like innocence.

"Now, as for your job," Duff hands Saul a folder. "If you have any issues with anybody, let me know and I'll take care of it." 

Saul opens the folder, scanning its contents. He holds up a document for Duff to look at. 

"This is..?" 

Duff looks over the document, his brow wrinkling. 

"Uh, Steven, what is this?" Duff gives the blonde the paper. 

Steven reads it, then giggles to Saul. 

"This is your contract!" Steven pulls a pen from his pocket. "Basically, just a statement saying when we ask you to do something you do it." Steven winks at Saul. "And don't worry, we won't ask you to do anything you don't want to do, or anything you aren't capable or comfortable with doing."

Mr. Hudson blushes, and I feel my heart pound against my ribcage. He was so young, so sweet, so innocent.. truely, it was precious..

"Oh! Really quick!" Saul turns to me. "Mr. Rose, about the age thing-"

Izzy whizzes around to look at me.

"Age thing?" He whispers through gritted teeth.

"He's turning 20 next month." I whisper back. I meet Saul's gaze. "Already settled. You're still legally allowed to work here. I'll make an exception just this once."

Mr. Hudson grins from ear to ear, eagerly signing his contract. 

"Thank you so much!" He gushes, shaking my hand. "It's truely an honor!"

"Our pleasure." Izzy chimes in. "Let me show you around, Saul."

While Izzy guides Saul around the office, I chat with Duff and Steven.

"He's 19?!" Steven's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Dude, Izzy the oldest of all of us, and he's 23!"

"And?" I cross my arms. "He's turning 20 in less than a month."

"I mean, it's your company." Duff shrugs. "Do what you want. Just dont wanna cause a scandal."

"Speaking of," I snap my fingers at Saul, who comes jogging to me. 

"Yes, Mr. Rose?"

"Do me a favor, Dolly," I tap Saul's nose. "Cigarettes. Izzy has them. Get one for me?"

"Yes, sir." Saul dashes off, in hunt of Izzy. I fake a yawn and grin at Duff and Steven. 

"See? He's an expert already." I light my ciggie, taking a drag off of it. Having Saul around would be too much fun..


	2. New Blood

••••  
SAUL

"Hello, you've reached RoseCorp Industries and Management. My name is Saul, how can I help you?" 

"Yeah, hi!" My ears rings as the pitchy voice of a female woman booms through the phone. "I'd like an appointment with Axl Rose, please."

I cradle the phone with my shoulder as I go digging through my desk drawers in search of the appointment list. 

"What day and time, ma'am?" I ask, flipping through the roster. I grab a pen and uncap it with my teeth.

"Today, anytime works."

"Uhm.." I look at the day's date. "I'm sorry ma'am, Mr. Rose is booked today." I put the roster down and lean back in my chair. "Would you like to schedule another day?"

The woman falls silent, then I'm greeted with her yelling.

"LETMESPEAKTOYOURMANAGERMISTER-"

I put my hand over the receiver and call for Duff. 

"Yes, Saul?" Duff smiles sweetly at me, and I give him the phone.

"She wanted to talk to my manager." I mouth. Duff chuckles, taking the phone.

"Hi, madam, this is Duff Mckagan speaking, how can I help you?" Duff toys with the phone's cord as he talks. "I am his manager, Mrs.. Well, Mr. Rose is booked today. He's free tomorrow afternoon, though." Duff nods to me, and I pick up the roster. "Tomorrow, 12:30? Yes, thank you ma'am, have a lovely evening."

Duff hangs up the phone and sighs. 

"Sorry, Hudson. She calls all the time." He smiles again, flashing brilliant white teeth. "You handled it well though. Good job!"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mckagan!" I gush. "Really, you saved me."

"That's my job." Duff winks, heading back to his office. I check my roster again, only to notice that Axl isn't busy. I should let him know about his appointments tomorrow..

I get up from my desk and grab my roster and pen and head to Axl's office. When I get to the door, I give it a knock.

"Mr. Rose?"

"Door's open."

I open the door to see Axl sitting behind a cherry-stained desk in a leather high back chair. Today, he's wearing a basic white button down undone 4 buttons, exposing his beautiful collarbones. He's on the phone, and he holds a finger up to me when I walk in.

"Yes, Mr. Hetfield, I'll get on that for you. Would you like me to redirect you to Mr. Stradlin to get your paperwork ready? Of course, sir. Have a nice day." Axl slams the phone down and rubs his temples, his blue eyes staring into the depths of my soul. "What, Mr. Hudson?"

"I uhm-" I look at my roster. "Just wanted to tell you that a Mrs. Emberly called and requested an appointment with you at 12:30 tomorrow afternoon." 

Axl shakes his head on disbelief.

"That woman is batshit crazy." He mutters, taking a sip of his coffee. He sighs, looking to me again. "Is that all?"

"Yes Mr. Rose. Is there anything you need?" I clutch my roster close to me, keeping my eyes on the floor. 

"Yes, actually." Axl gets up from his desk and makes his way to me before raising a hand. I brace myself to get hit by him, but he instead delicately puts his hand on my cheek. "You flinched. Why's that?"

"I-"

"Honesty, Saul. It's in the contract."

I take a deep breath and spill to him.

"I just broke things off with an abusive spouse." I bite my lip. "I'm still adjusting.."

Axl's face softens, and he pushes a stray curl from my eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hudson. I'd like to help." Axl smiles at me, and I feel my stomach come alive with butterflies. Now I knew why Axl is such a ladies man.. "I'd like you to join me for dinner tonight."

"Mr. Rose.." I gasp, shaking my head. "Sir, I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother."

"Never." Axl caresses my cheek, his gentle eyes sending chills down my whole body. "Please, Saul. I want to help you through this trauma." 

"Okay." I nod to him, meeting his gaze. "I accept."

"Good. Dress nice." Axl takes his warm hand from my cheek and makes his way back to his desk. "You're dismissed."

I gather my bearings and make my way outside Axl's office, covering my mouth with my hand. He had just asked me out to a fancy dinner.. how could I say no?!


End file.
